The present invention relates to methods and apparatuses for making a keyboard having a lighting system. The keyboard having the lighting system can be used in conjunction with a computer system.
A keyboard is commonly used in conjunction with a computer as an input device. Keyboards usually have a plurality of keycaps wherein alphanumeric symbols (or symbols in foreign languages) are printed on the keycaps to help users select the desired input to the computer. Under normal condition, such as under a brightly lit environment, the users typically have no difficulty using the keyboard since the symbols on the keycaps can be seen easily. However, in a dark environment or in a low ambient light condition, users are unable to see the symbols on the keycaps clearly or unable to see the symbols at all.
Various methods exist in the prior art for illuminating keyboards. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,432 by Zhang et al, contemplates a keyboard having an illumination panel inserted within the keyboard. The illumination panel in the keyboard in Zhang's patent is placed between the keycaps and metal plate of the keyboard. Such an integration of the illumination panel requires reconfiguration of the keyboard which ultimately impacts the thickness of the keyboard. For example, integrating the illumination panel into the keyboard by placing the illumination panel between the keycaps and the metal plate of the keyboard decreases the key travel of the keyboard, which can be referred to as the downward travel distance for each key in the keyboard. In order to maintain the same key travel, the keyswitch mechanism in the keyboard has to be re-designed and as such, will result in an increase in the overall thickness of the keyboard.